Sueño o pesadilla
by Ultraarelicius
Summary: Butters es constantemente perturbado por el mismo sueño, en el cual Eric siempre esta involucrado. ¿Significara esto algo? Por ahora no se sabe, pero si hay algo que si sabemos...y es que Butters quiere dormir. Buttersx Eric Cartman Cutters Buttan
1. PILOTO

Me levante de ese campo floreado, y busque con la mirada algo que no fuese más flores.

A lo lejos presencie una figura robusta.

-… ¿Quién eres? -pregunte tímidamente y me acerque un poco.

No me respondió pero no dude en acercarme, este permaneció en su lugar; paso un rato y mientras más me acercaba más estaba seguro de quien era…Eric Theodore Cartman. Me quede parado a unos cuantos centímetros de él, viéndolo fijamente esperando una reacción por su parte, es un tanto extraño todo esto, sinceramente no recuerdo como llegue aquí ¿Eric tendría algo que ver en todo esto? Admito que es un poco aterrador, no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado anteriormente y Eric solo me mira con una sonrisa.

¿Estaré en problemas? Uh, últimamente no he hecho nada malo, digo el Doctor Caos aún no ha hecho nada malo…Pero no tarda, el Doctor Caos es un súper villano muy maligno que va a destruir la…

Sentí un apretón en la mano, volví al planeta Tierra y Eric estaba peligrosamente invadiendo mi rostro. Reaccione y retrocedí con rapidez, pero el apretón era fuerte.

-Eric… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-le pregunte algo alterado y asustado.

El castaño no cambio su expresión, y me agarró de la mandíbula, intente separarme pero ya era demasiado tarde, me ha besado.

Como las otras 16 veces.

Y es aquí cuando despierto.


	2. 1 Tormenta

Mire mi rostro por el espejo, lleno de ojeras por supuesto… ¿Cuándo va a parar esto? Me espabile con el agua del fregadero y me metí a la ducha.

En todo el proceso el recuerdo no me dejaba tranquilo.

¿Esto tenía que significar algo acaso?

¿Algo importante?

¿Algo necesario?

Sin duda espero que no.

Al terminar me seque con una toalla y me puse mi ropa habitual, me mire una vez más en el espejo para luego retirarme del cuarto de baño. Recogí mi mochila y baje las escaleras escuchando el sonido de los platos tocar la mesa.

-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy mamá?-pregunte antes de sentarme

Ella me sonrió antes de contestar.-Frutas con miel.-y luego se fue de nuevo a la cocina.

Talle mis ojos en un intento desesperado de no quedarme dormido, pero pronto todo se hizo borroso.

El sonido de la puerta me puso alerta, papá vino a desayunar, se ve muy contento hoy espero que eso me dé un juguete.

Una vez que mamá término de servir la comida todos nos pusimos a comer, todo iba normal, hasta que el timbre sonó.

-Voy a abrir.-dijo mamá haciendo un ademan de levantarse.

-¡NO!- papa se levantó de golpe e hizo una pausa al notar que había gritado.-Es decir, i-iré yo cariño…

Se veía muy nervioso y desesperado, eso me asusto un poco así que guarde silencio y solo me limite a dirigir una pequeña mirada a mamá que ya se había acomodado nuevamente en su silla.

Intente escuchar la conversación pero luego recordé que es malo espiar así que me concentre más en el ruido de la televisión.

Mamá al poco rato se levantó y puso su plato en el fregadero.

-Butters ve a la escuela, se te hará tarde.-abrió la llave y el agua comenzó a salir.

-…Esta bien.-me baje de la silla de un brinco y agarre mi mochila de oso.

Pase por debajo de papa y me fui caminando por la acera en dirección a la parada.

Hoy pronosticaron una tormenta de nieve, probablemente nos quedemos atascados en la escuela de nuevo y todos se vuelvan locos. Deberé buscar un escondite como los ductos de ventilación o la cocina…a menos de que quiera que me pisoteen, uno nunca sabe con quién se puede encontrar…

Justo al terminar de pensar eso choque con algo y caí de improvisto al suelo dando un sentón, de inmediato abrí mis ojos y parado frente a mí estaba Eric mirándome con repudio.

De alguna forma mis mejillas se calentaron, supongo que es la bufanda.

Después de unos segundos mirándonos fijamente el alzo una ceja.-Y bien…Butters. ¿Planeas quedarte así todo el puto día o piensas hacer algo más? No tengo todo el jodido día.

Por unos momentos no lo entendí, hasta que después de analizar toda la situación me di cuenta de que…

Eric me estaba esperando…para ir a la escuela juntos, los dos.

Mi rostro comenzó a arder y me baje la bufanda para que no me sobrecalentara tanto, me levante y me sacudí la nieve.

Sentí un tirón por parte de mi bufanda y al voltearme me di cuenta de que Eric me tenía agarrado por ella.

-Andando idiota.-aun sujetando mi bufanda fue andando conmigo tras él, y yo solo estaba rezando en no ahorcarme.

-¡E-Espera Eric!- justo sentí otro tirón, era obvio que no iba detenerse incluso creo que iba más rápido.

Con el ceño fruncido apresure mi paso y me aferre a su chamarra siguiéndolo por detrás, podría jurar que se detuvo por unos momentos pero…creo que la nieve me está afectando.

No tardamos en llegar a la parada, donde estaban Stan, Kyle y Kenny. Como siempre Stan me sonrió, Kenny me guiño el ojo y Kyle se veía enfadado…Y cuando solté a Eric simplemente desvió la mirada algo aliviado.

Eso da mucho a pensar.

Bostecé y me cubrí el rostro con la bufanda ya que me estaba dando frio de nuevo, volví a voltear a ver a Eric y sus amigos y estaban platicando del show de Terrance y Phillip y las tetas de cualquier artista. Permanecí callado por un buen rato hasta que sentí un toque tibio por mi hombro, me gire y sonreí ampliamente al saber que era Gregory.

-¡Hola!-le di un abrazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ibas en auto.

El me correspondió el abrazo y luego me acomodo el cabello.-Pues mi auto se averío así que no tuve más opción que venir a pie, pero me alegra ver una cara amistosa por aquí.-después de eso rodeo mis hombros con su brazo.

El autobús llego a los pocos segundos y me senté al lado de Gregory, platicamos sobre las obras de arte, de porque los chinos comen perros y nuestro color de cabello. Ese día aprendí mucho sobre él, nos bajamos y nos fuimos por distintos caminos; el con Christophe y yo con Gary.

-¡Buenos días Butters! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-me saludo después de cerrar su casillero.

Hice una mueca.-Aun no puedo dormir, pronto me darán un apodo.-rasque nerviosamente mi cabello.

El me sonrió ampliamente y de su mochila saco una crema.-Se la pedí a mi madre, es una crema anti ojeras, espero que te sirva.

Sonreí y mentalmente le di gracias a dios por dejarme conocer a alguien tan bueno como Gary, lo abrace y corrí al baño a ponerme esa extraña crema. A los pocos segundos ya no tenía más ojeras así que regrese con él y se la devolví.

Platicamos un rato más hasta que sonó el timbre, nos despedimos y entramos a clase.

Me senté en unos de los pupitres de atrás y deje mi mochila en el respaldo de la silla, poco a poco el salón se empezó a llenar.

Golpee ligeramente la yema de mis dedos contra la mesa, esperando, y recargue mi cabeza en mi brazo. Suspire y volví a bostezar, al parecer la crema anti-ojeras no me quitaba el sueño. A mi lado vi a Tweek, siempre con sus 3 termos de café a la mano, e hice una mueca. Talle mis ojos nuevamente y luego toque el hombro del rubio.

-Psst…Tweek…-lo llame, este reacciono con un brinco y al verme se tranquilizó un poco a los segundos

Tiro de sus cabellos y jalo su camisa mal abotonada con nervios.-M-Me asustaste…ngh… ¡ACK!¡JESUCRISTO!- volvió a sentarse

Pestañee dos veces y sonreí.-Solo quería preguntarte que…. ¿Me darías un poco de tu café? Me muero de sueño.

Al ver la cara de Tweek totalmente exagerada, descarte totalmente la probabilidad de que el me pudiese dar una taza de café…

Pero al ver cómo me restregaba uno de los termos a la cara, abrí la boca de la sorpresa.

-¡T-TOMA!-Su cabeza apuntaba al suelo, me recordó a los típicos animes japoneses donde la chica se confiesa.

-G-Gracias…s-salchichas, creí que no querrías…-tome el termo.- Tomare de cascada.

(N/A: Para los que no sepan es tomar del termo pero sin tocar con la boca, como esos anuncios de gatorade donde nada más abren la boca y el líquido cae directo)

La reacción de Tweek fue la más extraña.

-¡NO! ¡TE QUEMARAS LA LENGUA! ¡Y LUEGO YO SERE EL RESPONSABLE! ¡Y-YA NO PODRAS HABLAR! ¡LUEGO PERDERAS TU…!-le puse mi mano en la boca con rapidez

-Bien, Bien…luego nos regañan.-me reí.-… ¿No te preocupan los gérmenes? Te podría enfermar…

Sin duda no sé que estoy haciendo, necesito ese café.

Al parecer a Tweek no le importo en lo absoluto, esto es muy extraño, ¿Sera un Tweek falso? Lo mismo pasó con Clyde y casi muere por la furia de Tweek.

Pero bueno, café es café.

Tome dos o tres sorbos, y le devolví su termo. Tweek no parecía seguro de tomarlo, pero su adicción le gano y termino aceptando. La puerta se azoto y el Señor Garrison apareció por la puerta con una bolsa llena de bananas y 4 paquetes de condones.

Al vernos su cara se llenó de asco.- ¡Puaj! ¿Hoy no me tocaba a primera hora con los de secundaria?-dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se fijó en su horario.- Bueno, como sea, ya veré que les enseñare luego a esos púberos granosos de mierda.

Mire a mis demás compañeros que estaban susurrando y riéndose sobre la actividad, supongo que ya adivinaron que iban a hacer hoy,…sinceramente yo también y es un asco.

Salchichas.

Mi cara se tornó roja carmesí y me tape el rostro con mi bufanda para ocultarlo, no quiero que me llamen putito de nuevo.

Bueno, ocurrió lo inevitable, cada quien agarro una banana y junto con las instrucciones del señor Garrison le colocamos el condón, muchos se negaron pero no sirvió de nada, lo hicieron igual.

Al terminar simplemente deje la banana sobre mi mesa y me quede callado, intentando parecer invisible ante esa vergonzosa actividad.

La última vez todos se rieron de mí, así que prefiero hoy no ser el blanco de las risas.

A mitad de la clase la tormenta de nieve llego, demasiado temprano, las ventanas explotaron y la nieve cayó encima de Kenny.

3…2…1…

-¡OH DIOS MIO MATARON A KENNY!

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

Y como siempre, las risas de Eric y un insulto de Kyle hacia él.

5 minutos.

Tome la banana y la guarde en mi mochila y Tweek me imito y ambos salimos corriendo del salón.

-¡R-Rápido! ¡Ack! ¡DEBEMOS BUSCAR UN ESCONDITE! –chillo Tweek jalándome del brazo.

Vi como Gary salía del salón junto con Phillip.

Nos vieron y se unieron a nosotros.

-Bien, tenemos 4 minutos y medio para buscar un escondite de los brabucones.- les dije mientras checaba mi reloj

Gary saco los planos de la escuela y Phillip tomo nuestra comida racionándola.

Phillip miro las bananas-condones y nos miró fijamente, sonreí.-No preguntes.

Tweek simplemente me abrazaba, el pobre quedo traumado en su primera tormenta de nieve, es una larga historia que luego contare.

-Aquí.-hablo Gary y señalo un pasadizo hacia la sala de los ductos de ventilación.-Casi nadie entra aquí, y es perfecto porque nadie sabe de su existencia….Por lo menos algún alumno.

Fue suficiente para que los 4 corriéramos hacia ese pasadizo.

3 minutos

Llegamos a un pasillo completamente solo y Gary retiro una placa de cemento donde se veía el pasadizo, primero se metió Gary, luego Tweek, Phillip y yo cerré la placa para que nadie lo viera.

Después de estar agachados un buen rato gateando hacia arriba, Gary retiro otra placa y llegamos a una sala sin puerta pero con una ventana pequeña hasta arriba que daba al exterior. Gracias a dios aun había un poco de luz, puse la placa en su sitio y me senté en el suelo recargando mi espalda en la pared aliviado de haberme escapado.

La sala era como un tipo de observatorio, se veían todos los corredores, pero todo se veía completamente normal.

Cheque mi reloj

35 segundos

Pobre del que no encontró escondite, está completamente perdido.

-Butters…-Phillip me dio una porción de comida.-Come rápido, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa y me comí lo del plato, Tweek saco un pequeño ventilador , ya que el calor incremento mucho, y lo encendió.

-Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Gary

Me quede serio y luego me reí.-Salchichas…no tengo idea.

Tweek se acostó en el suelo y miro atentamente las pantallas con mucha curiosidad.

0 segundos

Hubo un corte en las cámaras y después de unos segundos se volvieron a prender.

Todo un caos.

Eric lideraba a los brabucones quienes golpeaban a los de primer grado junto con otros niños de distintos grupos, Kyle lideraba junto con Stan una rebeldía en contra de ese abuso.

Las chicas golpeaban a cualquier chico que quisiese sobrepasarse con ellas.

El señor Macky junto los demás maestros estaban amarrados y siendo amenazados, aunque el señor Garrison se la pasaba bien.

El punto es que había sangre por todos lados.

Phillip se tapó el rostro al ver a Damien con su foto buscándolo por todas partes. Menos mal que su padre le quito los poderes, o si no Phillip estaría perdido.

Le di palmadas en la espalda.-Tranquilo amigo…todo va a estar bien.

-M-Me puedes a-acompañar a mis ¡ACK! clases de boxeo…-dijo Tweek.- ¡NO INTENTO OBLIGARTE! ¡NO TIENES QUE IR SI NO QUIERES!

El británico sonrió y se acercó con Tweek para hablar sobre esas clases.

Gary quien estaba serio me miro y me sonrió.

-Butters… ¿Te gustaría venir este sábado a mi casa?

Le sonreí- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero debo preguntarle a mis padres porque si no me regañaran…

-Bien, pero no llegues tarde, las galletas se enfriaran.

-¿Galletas?-pase mi lengua por mi boca y Gary estallo a carcajadas al igual que Phillip y Tweek.- ¿Por qué no van también Tweek Y Phillip? Podemos divertirnos los 4…

La sonrisa de Gary desapareció y miro hacia otra parte nervioso, y luego miro a los ojos a Phillip.

-Ah…Tweek y yo no podemos, vamos a…ver una película…los 2…solos…

Lo mire fijamente, y luego a Tweek.

-¡ACK! ¡MUCHA PRESION!-y escondió su rostro con su termo.

Gary tosió y atrajo mi atención.- Ejem, es que…quiero hacer algo contigo, y es muy secreto.

No estoy seguro, pero esas galletas suenan ricas…

-Bien.-acepte.-pero luego iremos los 4 a ver una película.

Todos sonreímos.

Pero al poco rato escuchamos unos golpes provenir de la pared donde estaba recargado, gateando me moví al lado de Gary…Temiendo que seria.

No estoy muerta….Si, terminare los demás fanfics (Y qué mejor forma de que empezar otro xD) ¿Por qué no subía? Pos yo ya termine las historias en mi cabeza, solo que me hacía falta tiempo, inspiración tengo hasta de sobra XD

Lo siento si los hice esperar :S pero además estoy más activa en deviantart, así que coméntenme una amenaza y con eso me compongo.

Así que dont worry about it, terminare las historias…Lo juro xD… :$ es que no tenía computadora, y ahora si c:

-Perdon por lo de Gary, …se supone que solo iba a ser cutters pero…no se que me pasa por la cabeza XD denme un sape. Y lo de Tweek….eh, que no es tan asi xD Tweek pertenece a Craig y Craig pertenece a Tweek…asi de fácil. :D

Y lo de Kyman…Esque AMO el kyman ;w; xD pero tranquilos que ya vere que hacer. :3


End file.
